Brother My Brother
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Summery inside ON HOLD sorry...


This is our newest fic!

Minime: We talked about it during school where we seem to get all of our ideas... wonder why?

Anaru: Don't matter! On with the fic!

Title: Brother My Brother

Rated: M Non-Con Lang

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taisho two brother separated when they were young, years later Sesshoumaru is a top agent working for the FBI. He's doing well for himself. But his brother Inuyasha ... he's... a mistreated hanyou ...

Chapter One: Brother...

A tall slim but well built man, with long cafe muscle length hair, piercing gold eyes, with two red stripes under each of them, and wore black baggy pants with a a red beater, and white long sleeve button up shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up and the shirt unbuttoned.(hey it'd be weird if he wore a black suit now wouldn't it? Undercover people!) He stood in the principles office of Sakura High School. Sesshoumaru is the top agent working for the FBI, there have been reports of some of the students mostly boys, being molested or raped. They had called the police in, but they found nothing so Sesshoumaru said that he would take care of it, and that he will kill who ever was doing this, because most of the assault were on hanyou's. But the higher authority said that he is not allowed to slay, or cause any harm to the rapist unless necessary. They trusted Sesshoumaru to follow orders, because if he didn't he would still be a rookie right now.

He had been standing there for at least twenty minutes, before the vice principle walked through the door. He was a tall well built man in his early forties, he was dark skinned and wore glasses, and had no hair he wasn't bald but he had a fade. (you know what a up town fade is? If you don't, look it up!) He had brown beady eyes, with a scar above his right side of his top lip. His name is Lincoln Kynard. He walked in and said.

"Mr. Jeninge-" He started but only saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of Jeninge's desk. "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. Sesshoumaru didn't even move, or even acknowledge his presence. That made Mr. Kynard mad, he started to walk up to Sesshoumaru, but stopped as Mr. Jeninge walked in.

"Ah Mr. Kynard would you please excuse us? This is our new student, he will be attending this school for a while." he said with a smile. Mr. Kynard just nodded and glared at Sesshoumaru as he exited the room. When he was gone Jeninge spoke again. "Sorry about that. That was Mr. Kynard the vice principle, he's one of the suspect for the cases." he said walking over to Sesshoumaru. He nodded in understanding.

"Not to be rude but I wish to get on with my investigation, I'm clear what my mission is. So if you would give the things I will require for it, please give them to me and I will be one my way." he said in a calm polite voice. Jeninge smiled softly.

"As you wish, here are your books and schedule for your classes." he said handing him the things.

"Thank you." he said as he took the stuff. "I will take my leave now." he walking towards the door, but was stopped by Jeninge.

"Before you go I have one question." he said.

"Yes?"

"You look no older than any of the kids here, how are you able to be an FBI agent?" he asked curiously.

"Thank you but I am twenty two. That's why I have decided to take care of this case, because I appear younger than I am." he said. Jeninge smiled again and allowed him to leave.

He walked down the hallway to his first class, which was math. (hate it!) As he was walking he saw a group of three kids, one had a mow-hawk, another had white and black hair, and the last one had long black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. They were surrounding something, and hitting and kicking it. Other kids started to gather, yelling 'Get him!' Out of curiosity, he walked to the crowd, getting on his toes to see over all of the heads. What he saw he didn't like. There a bloody mess laid a boy with long silver hair similar to his own, by what you could tell by the half lidded eyes he also had gold eyes like his. The only difference between the two was the boy had two dog eras on the top of his head, and he wasn't as tall and slim as he was.

"_Why does this boy seem familiar?" _he thought to himself. Just then the boy with the long hair kicked the boy in the ribs, earning a scream from the bleeding boy. With that scream it hit him. "Inuyasha ..." he whispered, his eyes then started turning red. And with no control, he leaped into the air landing in the middle of the crowd. Everyone stopped yelling, and just stared at the new student. The boy with the ponytail, glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled now that he could see his face, he had blue eyes with fangs and you could see he had a tail as it twitched with anger. This was Kouga the wolf demon, along with his two trusted comrades Ginta and Hakakku. Sesshoumaru didn't even give a warning as he swiped at Kouga. He just barely moved out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Ginta the one with the white and black hair.

"Who do you think you are!" Added Hakakku.

"Your lookin for trouble punk?" Kouga said cracking his knuckles. Sesshoumaru was about to swipe again, but was stopped by a groan from Inuyasha. His eyes turned back to their normal color, as he reached down and see if his brother was okay. But when he touched him, he curled into a ball.

"No... please don't..." he whimpered, curling up into an even tighter ball. Sesshoumaru looked shocked. How could they have broken his brother so badly? He didn't dwell on it long before scooping the hanyou up in his arms. He tensed up expecting to get hit, or something. But the hit never came, instead he felt himself being carried. He opened his eyes, and looked up at who was carrying him. But his vision was to blurry to see, so he just shut them again. Sesshoumaru was out of the crowd, and was on his way towards the exit of the school, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to se Mr. Kynard, not looking so happy.

"Where do you think your going? Especially with that half-breed!" he yelled grabbing Inuyasha by his head, and snatching him out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Inuyasha yelped in pain, as his body dangled while Mr. Kynard held him by his head. Sesshoumaru's eyes started to change again, but he stopped himself. Him not expecting him to snatch his brother out of his arms, if he did he would have cut his arm clean off. "I'll take care of this trash, get to class!" he ordered walking away.

"I dare he." Sesshoumaru said in a low deadly voice. He was about to attack him. But was stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sesshoumaru, remember you are undercover." It said. Sesshoumaru stopped. He growled in anger.

"Myoga to what do I owe your presence?" he said in his usual calm voice. Myoga was a flea with a big head, big eyes and a funny mustache sticking out like hands on clock facing three and nine. He was used to do spy work counting on his size.

"Mr. Brief sent me to watch you, although you follow orders your temper will take over, and you will have no problem killing any suspects, or people that just well get on your nerves." he said. Sesshoumaru let out another growl of anger.

"I can handle this!" he hissed.

"Oh really? Then why were you about to attack that man?" Myoga asked in a smart ass like voice. Sesshoumaru's claws twitched.

"That is my business! And I suggest you mind your own!" he hissed swatting the flea off of his shoulder, and making his way to class. _"They will pay for what they have done to my brother! I can't believe it has been ten years since that day..._

_(Flashback)_

"_NO! I don't wanna go! Sessho! Don't let them take me! I don't wanna go!" A six year old Inuyasha cried to his brother, as he was dragged away by policemen._

"_Yasha! Let me go! I swear I'll kill you! Let my brother go! Yasha!" A ten year old Sesshoumaru cried back, as he was being dragged away by five policemen. But they didn't listen as they threw both brother's in separate cars. Both cars were going in different directions. Both of them were bagging on the windows of the police cars, calling for one and other._

_(End Flashback)_

He hadn't noticed he reached his classroom, as he continued to think about him and his brothers separation. He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone yelling.

"Why are you just standing like an idiot! Get in class!" A tall lanky looking man, with short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar over his right eye. Sesshoumaru looked up, and glared at the one interrupting his thoughts. "That doesn't scare anybody, now get your ass in the classroom!" he growled pushing him inside, making him stumble a little. He restrained himself from taking the bastards head off. When he looked around he saw kids talking, yelling, and hitting each other, before the bastards that pushed him yelled.

"Shut up and take your seats! We have a new student!" Everyone did as they were told. When they were all quite, he turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm your homeroom teacher Lace Locc, Mr. Locc to you." he said with a snarl, then turned back to the class. "This is our new student Sessho Inutaisho! You might have seen him helping that stupid _half-breed _earlier today!" he said in disgust especially when he said half-breed. You could hear shouts like 'Hanyou lover!' and 'Stupid half-breed lover!' But Sesshoumaru just ignored their arrogance, and took a seat of his choice in the back of the classroom. He received lots of glares on his way, but ignored all of them.

As the teacher began his lesson, Sesshoumaru started to think of Inuyasha. _"Damn you Myoga why did my name have to be Sessho Inutaisho. That bastard of a father never did anything for me and Inuyasha! And Sessho ... was the nickname Yasha called me when we were young, because he couldn't say my name yet. I wonder where that idiot took him, I must find out." _he thought as he got out of his seat, and headed for the door. Mr. Locc stopped his lesson.

"Where do you thing your going Sessho?" he asked angrily. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at him.

"Your class is so boring, my bladder seems to need a break." he said still sounding like he came from a well mannered family, but it was meant as a joke. With that said he left out the door, and could hear a roar of laughter coming from the classroom. He smirked at that, and made his way down the hallway sniffing the air for his brothers scent. But the only smell he could pick up, is the scent of cleaning supplies. So he just wondered the school, looking in every room he came pass. He didn't care if the teacher wondered where he was, he would kill him afterwards and say it was in self defense or something. (is Sesshoumaru OOC or not?) Anyway he just kept walking around, until he came to a door that said Janitor closet. He looked in it although it seemed foolish to him to do so. But to his surprise when he opened it there was a stairway leading into the ground, out of curiosity he started walking down the stairway.

(At The Bottom Of The Stairway)

He was in a dark room with no windows, and it had a awful smell. It smelled like blood and something salty (use your brain after what we type next to see what the salty smell is -) He doesn't know how long he's been down there, but he was scared. The only thing he remembers is getting beat up by Kouga which wasn't different from any other day, but then he felt someone pick him up he felt safe and warm when he was in that persons arms. But was snatched out of them shortly by Mr. Kynard, that was all before he blacked out. Then he woke up in this dark room. He groaned as he turned over on his back. He looked around but didn't see anything.

"Where am I...?" he said to himself, but was answered by a voice which belonged to Mr. Kynard.

"Shut up dirty half-breed." he snarled walking up to the beat hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"W-what did I-I-I d-d-o?" he stammered. He just smirked.

"Dirt. That's you are, nothing but a dirty mutt no one wants to deal with. You have no use in life." he snarled with a frown, but that frown soon turned into a evil grin. "But on the other hand, you do have one use." he said kneeling beside him, and flipping him over, so that he was laying on his stomach.

"What a-are y-y-you d-d-doing!" he said starting to panic. That just earned him a punch in the face. (A/N:um... inu9224 pleaz don't kill us or that! and for what we are about to do to inu!)

"Don't talk half-breed! Trust me your going to need to save your breath, cause when w e get started your going to need a hell of a scream for someone to find you." he said reaching for Inuyasha's pants, and ripping them away literally, along with his boxers. (hey we said he was well built) Now Inuyasha was really freaking out.

"NO! Stop!" he cried trying to crawl away, but was pushed back down by his attacker.

"I said shut your mouth whore! Your lucky I have a job to do, or we could have fun all day hehe." he said unbuttoning his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to his ankles. He pulled Inuyasha up until he was on his knees. "Get ready to scream hehe." he said in his ear as he slammed into him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he let out an ear piercing scream.

(With Sesshoumaru)

He had been walking down this stairway for at least twenty minutes. _"Where is this taking me?" _he thought to himself. He then heard a scream, and stopped. "That sounded like Inuyasha!" he said as he took off running down the stairs. He could hear even more screams as he got closer to the end of the stairs, he ran for about three minutes before he came to a steal door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" he cursed as he began kicking at the door. He made a loud bang every time he mad impact with the door.

(On The Other Side)

The vice principle ceased his raping of the poor hanyou, as he heard loud bangs at the door. "Shit!" he cursed as he pulled out of the broken hanyou, pulling his pants and everything back up, he ran through another door disguised to look like the wall. Just then Sesshoumaru managed to bust through the door. When he got through his eyes went wide, what he saw he wasn't expecting. There still a bloody mess his little brother, curled into a tight ball sobbing. He stood there shocked for at least a minute, before rushing to his brother's side. When he got closer he slowed his pace, as he kneeled down, and touched his face. Just like earlier that day he curled up into an even tighter ball whimpering. He felt a knot in his heart to see his brother in this condition.

"Yasha ..." he finally spoke. "It's me please open you eyes, and look at me." he said softly. He did as he was told, in fear of getting hurt again. He looked up at Sesshoumaru with fear in his eyes, just like with Mr. Kynard.

"Don't... please... I'll do what you tell me! " he cried, as he got on his hands and knees. Sesshoumaru looked shocked at this action. And wondered why his brother had gotten on his knees in front of him, then the smell of blood and the same salty smell Inuyasha had smelt earlier, hit him. He knew for a fact that the salty smell was semen. (ewe...) On closer inspection of his brother, he noticed the smell of blood was coming from his torn entrance, and the semen mixed with the blood running down his thigh's. At what he saw he knew that someone had _raped _his brother, that mad the youkai's blood boil. But he kept his anger at bay, as he reached out to lift his brother's head up, to look at him. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, expecting to feel pain again.

"Yasha it's me. Please open your eyes and look at me." he said softly, hoping that the hanyou would recognize him this time. He began opening his eyes slowly, until they were fully open. He looked up into the eyes of a youkai, when he saw this he quickly shut his eyes again.

"Sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for being a worthless hanyou!" he cried with fresh new tears making their way down his cheeks. Sesshoumaru's anger started to rise again.

"_How dare they break my brother so badly! They will not get away with this! I will find out who this bastard is!" _he thought angrily. But like before he forced his anger back down. He looked at his brother with sad eyes. "Don't worry Yasha I will not harm you, and I will make no one ever does again." he said picking him up bridle style, and heading back to up the staircase he had came down. Inuyasha tensed at his touch again, but relaxed.

"_Who is this? I was afraid of him earlier, but now... I feel kind of... safe in his arms... But why? I don't even know him... Do I? I guess it wouldn't hurt to look..." _he thought as he slowly opened his eyes, to see himself being carried. But by who? He looked up, but quickly looked back down when the man carrying him looked down at him.

"It's okay Yasha." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"_Yasha? He called me that earlier, but the only person who called me that was... _Sessho ..." he finished out loud in almost a whisper, before he passed out.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when he heard his brother call him by his nickname. "Did he just say... Sessho?" he said to himself aloud, looking down at the sleeping hanyou with wide eyes. He stared at his brother for what seemed like hours, before a small smile tugged on his lips. "I will always protect you from here on in Yasha." he said continuing his way up the stairs.

Well that's all fokes!

Minime: Hoped ya liked it!

Anaru: And please don't grill our asses for this!

Minime: Yea cuz we still need them for sitting and releasing the build up of gas!

Anaru: Minime!

Minime: What? That's what we need them for, if we didn't have our asses we'd be big as a house from the gas build up. It's simple science sis!

Anaru: O.,O

Minime: Idiot...


End file.
